


Being Hunted

by maddiehatter109, midnightdotdragon



Category: Original Work
Genre: Backstory, Blood and Gore, Confinement, F/F, F/M, Kidnapping, LGBT characters, M/M, More characters to come, Murder, Relationships not defined, Scarring memories, killer obsessed with FNAF, not all the characters are as they seem, questionable deaths, sacrifices are made, slow start
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-05
Updated: 2018-11-05
Packaged: 2018-12-03 07:15:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11527239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maddiehatter109/pseuds/maddiehatter109, https://archiveofourown.org/users/midnightdotdragon/pseuds/midnightdotdragon
Summary: The air was too crisp, it was harsh breathing in. His heart was pounding loudly in his ear, making it hard to hear. But that didn’t stop the footsteps from echoing or the sounds of metal on metal from screeching.The footsteps stopped, and Jack held his breath. They couldn’t get caught, not now. Not after 3 days.He has to get home.His lungs started to burn, he must have held his breath for a minute. But he couldn’t take the chance.-----------Their pasts all link together, all 8 have lost someone in their lives. Those losses have one person in common.They're trapped, in a building for days. picked off, one by one. 8 teens go in. Not all make it out alive.





	1. The Doors Of Opportunity

**Author's Note:**

> There's gonna be a lotta death :D  
> Find me on tumblr. midnightdotdragon

The air was too crisp, it was harsh breathing in. His heart was pounding loudly in his ear, making it hard to hear. But that didn’t stop the footsteps from echoing, or the sounds of metal on metal from screeching. 

 

The footsteps stopped, and Jack held his breath. They couldn’t get caught, not now. Not after 3 days.

 

He has to get home.

 

His lungs started to burn, he must have held his breath for a minute. But he couldn’t take the chance. 

 

Not after Sarah, or Jolie.

 

He looks across the small space to Cole, whose eyes were wide with fear, his breathing slow. As if nonexistent.

 

“Come out now. There’s no use hiding.” The man’s voice sent chills down Jacks spine, it was right above him.  

 

He knew where they hid. And still played with them.

 

Jack made a move towards the pipe on the ground. But one look at his purple haired friend, he stopped.

 

They were trapped, with only the hope that the man leaves.

 

He grinded his teeth, frustration taking over the fear. But his muscles wouldn’t move. 

 

Jack counted to 10 in his head, he didn't hear a sound. Then he counted backwards from 10. And heard a shuffle.

 

He was still there.

 

“Come on now. You don’t have all day. But I sure do.” there was a creepy low laugh that sounded more to Jacks left.

 

Jack visualized the exit. Straight behind them. Visualized where the man stood, slightly to the left above them.

 

He thought of the weapon. Sharp, heavy, hard.

 

He thought of what that weapon could do.

He’s seen it cut off someone's head in one mighty sweep.

 

He thinks about Cole, sitting in front of him. 

 

He thinks of home and makes his move.

 

“Do us both the fav-” The mans words were cut off as Jack kicked the grate up and lurched to grab the metal pipe sitting next to him and leap out of the area they sat all in one movement.

 

Cole was almost too late to follow his lead.

 

The man, irritated that he was interrupted, probably using up the only brain cells he had to think up a witty sentence. Paused before swinging the weapon at them. Hoping one of them would fall by his hand.

 

Jack raises the pipe to stop the attack from hitting his leg, it almost didn’t catch. He felt the instant relief when it did.

 

The man winds his weapon back for another swing. But Jacks adrenaline made him quicker, He takes the pipe and swings as hard as he could at the mans legs. Hearing a crack Jack ushers Cole towards the exit, and uses the pipe to block the second swing from the weapon. 

 

The pipe breaks, but held it enough to keep the weapon from seriously injuring Jack. Merely nicking him in the side.

 

Jack hears the door open and Cole calling for him. He steps back, turns, and runs at full speed towards the door. The man behind him tries to follow but Jack hears him stumble then a clang as the weapon hit the floor.

 

Jack and Cole were on the other side of the door, holding it closed long enough to hold something against it. It won’t keep the man for long. But it'll hold him off for now.

 

Cole taps Jacks arms and waves for him to follow, He does.

 

They’re running, heavy breaths shown in the cold air, their footsteps pounding against the metal floors.

 

He shouldn’t have come.

 

He remembers the day they were trapped, felt like years ago but only had been a few days.

 

He remembers how normal that day felt, how happy they were. But now, it was hard to imagine happiness.

As Jack and Cole ran, Cole taking the lead, they turned another corner similar to the last. Seeming random and exaggerated, but Cole knew where to go by this point. 

 

Many rooms unentered, not explored. Dangerous.

 

They could easily take a wrong turn and get themselves lost. The fear of that wasn’t lost on Jack. But he trusted his little friend.

 

Soon the adrenaline wore off. And the pain kicked in. The exhaustion following shortly after. The only thing keeping him moving was Cole, he couldn’t lose him too. 

 

“Cole-” Jack started, the purple haired boy turning his head to look at Jack. Apparently Jack let it show how much pain he was in because Cole started to slow down. Running side by side with Jack.

 

“We can rest if you need it.” His voice was soft, filled with fear. He was doing a good job of staying strong. 

 

“No, we should keep going.” A rest sounded too tempting, if they stopped now, Jack wasn’t sure if they could go again. 

 

Cole nodded as if he knew what Jack was thinking. “It’s not too much further.” His voice once again barely above a whisper.

 

Without anymore communication, Jack and Cole took off again. 

 

Cole was right, it wasn’t too much further. Two more turns and they were in front of an empty wall. Cole crouched and slid open the grate placed in front of the wall and hopped in. Jack taking a quick glance around and following soon after. Sliding the grate, quietly, back into place.

 

Cole did his knock and the door opened, revealing two people. Sitting in the dark. 

 

They jumped up when Jack and Cole entered but settled when they saw it was only them.

 

Jack felt the mood darken. So he tried something. “Why jump? Kinda defeats the purpose of the knock.” Conversation was not his forte.

 

It was silent while Cole slid everything back into place.”And why are you sitting in here with the lights off, you weirdos?” Then Cole turned on the lights. 

 

It took a second for their eyes to adjust, and when they did the brown haired boy that sat in the dark raised and pointed his arm at Jacks side. “You’re hurt.”

 

Jack went to grab his side to look at his wound, getting caught in a trance with the blood seeping through his shirt, his vision getting blurry at the sight. He’s probably lost a lot of blood at this point.

 

“Oh.” He lifts up his shirt breaking the trance. Sure enough there was a gash. 

 

The boy quickly goes to Jack’s side. Pressing around the wound, causing Jack to gasp and swat his hands away. 

 

“Luke. It’s an open wound. What the hell.” 

 

Luke gave him a dead stare and continued his pressing, then he pulls the ‘medical’ fanny pack from around his waist and starts opening a bottle. 

 

“I was training to be a doctor. I think I know what I’m doing.” A second passed and Luke poured something onto a cloth. Hesitated, then warned Jack. “This is going to sting.”

 

Without any further warning, pressed it full palm against his side. And Jack bit his tongue, to keep from making a sound. 

 

“Shit.” Jack whispers under his breath, pain lacing his words.

 

A grin played on Luke's’ lips. 

 

“You fucki-” A quick intake of breath “-ng think this is funny?”

 

Luke doesn’t answer, the smile falls. He finishes cleaning the wound and starts dressing it. “Don’t strain too much. It could just bleed through the bandages and we don’t have that many.”

 

“I can always get more.”

 

“And get another wound?”

 

“I won’t let him get me next time!”

 

“I don’t want you to go back!”

 

“OH? And who else can? You? That scared girl in the corner? Cole by himself?! I don’t fucking think so. We’d have better chances if Jolie were here.” 

 

“Jolie is dead.” Luke whispers angrily.

 

“YOU DON’T KNOW THAT!” Jack whisper shouts. The blue haired girl sitting quietly in the corner raises her voice.

“Jolie is gone. I watched it happen.” she continued to look at the floor.

 

Jack stops. This is the first time she’s spoken since they found her.

 

 Cole who was sitting beside her, his eyes were wide, he kept watching her. “Max? What happened?”

 

She fell silent again. 

 

Jack grinds his teeth to keep from speaking. His anger flairing. As soon as Luke finished dressing Jack’s wound. He yanks his shirt down and gruffly sits in the corner, staring sharply at Max. 

 

A bell rang, cutting through the silence sharply, causing everyone to jump to attention.

The bell signaled it was daytime because it never showed, never bled through the cracks, the windows fake. It was all metal, all a trap. Nothing in the place was real. 

 

The bell had sent everyone on edge the first day.

 

It’s the same bell from the school.

 

They should be in class right now. Instead they're fighting for their life, the hope that they'll make it out alive dwindling by the second.

 

_“Hate to break it to you Jack. But class is over.” His purple haired friend woke Jack up, who had fallen asleep during class at some point. He wasn’t sure when it happened._

 

Jack remembers the text that trapped him here. His hatred brews as he remembers how they were trapped, why they were all brought here.

 

All for some stupid prize.

 

_“Another late job again?” Cole noticed Jacks failed attempt at hiding a yawn. The third one since class started._

_Jack shrugs, giving up the facade “Someone needed a cover and I need money so..” He gestures to the air. As if it made total sense._

_“You can’t keep- what’s the phrase- Burning the candle at both ends?”_

_Jack sweeps his arm, “I’ll just sleep during school.” He makes a movement and follows Cole down the halls._

_“But then you’ll fall behind.”_

_“I have you to take notes for me.” Pause “Are you saying you wont take notes for me anymore?”_

_Cole shakes his head. “But what if i’m not here, and I’m sick.”_

_Jack gave Cole a long look. “We both know, you would come to school anyways.”_

_Cole paused then nods. “But still”_

_“It’s only for this year. It’s fine.”_

_“But-”_

_“It’s fine Cole.” a bell rang again. “I have to go to work. I’ll text you when I get back.”_

 

Jack’s anger falls. And he looks at Cole instead. 

 

_“I got a weird text while you were at work.”_

_That’s weird, so did Jack._

_“What did it say?” It can’t be the same text, right?_

_“Congratulations! You and 7 others have won a chance to win a prize.” Cole looked at Jack excitedly, Jack who had already written it off as a scam. He had gotten the exact same text. “There's more! There's a link that shows an address. Oh Jack can we go?!”_

_Jack hesitated. “I don’t know Cole. It’s probably a scam. We both got the exact same text. And besides I had plans tonight. And I jus-” Jack was interrupted by another text attacking both Cole and his phone at the exact same time._

_“Come by at 6 and begin the games!”_

_“Oh Ja--ack, it’s today! And the address isn’t too far, c’m-on.” Jack hesitated. “Please? We can check it out and if it’s nothing we can always leave!”_

 

Jacks gaze fell to the floor. 

 

_“Okay, but only for a little bit. I wanted to hang out with Chelsi and Aly/issa tonight. Haven’t had time to for a while now.”_

 

He didn’t say goodbye.  

There was a sound and Jack looks up to find Cole had stood and moved to sit next to Jack.

 

“... At least we got the food?” Cole pulls up the bag of goodies they found before they were caught in the pantry by the man. 

 

Jack tries to give him a comforting smile. But couldn’t find the motivation.

 

Cole rummaged around his bag and found a granola bar and offered it to Jack. He shook his head and the offer deflated. 

 

The silence grew. 

 

_“So if it is a prank, I’ll take the one’s on the right, you take the ones on the left.”_

_“More like I’ll take on all of them.”_

_“Ja--ack lemmie take some on!”_

_“HAH, think you could handle it?” Cole pats his bicep at this._

_“I think I’ve got it handled. I could take them all on by myself. Bu-ut I think i’ll be nice and let you have some.”_

_“Oh, You’ll let me. How kind of you.”_

_There were 5 people standing outside the building Jack and Cole were creeping up on. They were all teenagers, various ages and sizes. All excited to compete for a prize._

 

He should have realized something else was off, it was a pizzeria, why have a series of challenges in a pizzeria. He should have noticed everyone waiting outside and just left.

 

_“Well that makes 7.” One of the two male that were already there when Cole and Jack arrived stated. It was Luke “...Unless one of you two sent that text?”_

_Cole shook his head, answering for both of them._

_Luke at first wore just a running sleeveless shirt and spandex, an mp3 player strapped to his arm and earbuds wrapped around his neck and some running shoes. His olive skin was glistening from sweat, he hasn’t been there long._

_Luke turned to talk to someone, done talking to Jack and Cole evidently._

_She had platinum blond hair, it was pulled into a high ponytail. She had the figure of a typical popular girl. Had extremely short shorts and a crop top with the arms cut off and the sides were cut and tied together. Interesting style._

_She also had expensive looking shoes on. And hasn’t looked up from her phone the entire time they’ve been there._

_As if she noticed someone was staring at her, she looks up and meets Jacks gaze. Her blue eyes hidden behind an exaggerated amount of makeup. She smiled, but it looked more like a sneer._

_“The names Sarah.”_

 

He failed her. 

 

_Jack avoided eye contact, almost embarrassed he was caught but really didn’t care. The second his eyes were off her, they connected with the girl next to her, who was talking to pigtails er Max._

_She had white hair, probably dyed. And warm brown eyes. She wore a white leather jacket, ripped white jeans and white boots that went up to her knees, or to her thighs, it was hard to tell. They looked very much alike. The same pink decal the striped the two._

_Before Jack started staring he moved to Max. Who had bright blue hair in twin pigtails, she wore a school uniform, she must have came straight here. She was also extremely short. Even shorter than Cole who was an exact foot smaller than Jack._

_FInally some douche, he had the everyday fuckboy clothes and kept his hand on his crotch 90% of the time. They learned his name was Brad._

_“Bard?” Max had once said_

_“... No, it’s Brad.”_

_“It’s no use resisting, your name is Bard now.” Jolie had the final word._

_“Hi!” Cole who had been doing a jig, the energy he built up toppling over. “I’m Cole!”_

_Luke looked down his nose at Cole and asked out annoyed confusion. “How old are you?”_

_Cole did look like a child._

_“15!” Cole said excitedly._

_Luke's gaze flickered over to Jack, who had stopped by Coles side. His eyes did something Jack didn’t understand, but immediately scowled._

Cole lost the curious gaze when they found ‘Brittney’. A 16 year old girl that had been dead for hours, they found her shortly after they entered the building.

 

_“Well last I checke- Oh the doors are opening.” Luke, who was leaning against the wall, turned to enter first._

_Followed by Sarah, Jolie, Max, Brad, Jack then Cole._

_The doors slammed shut behind them. They thought the doors were made of glass, but they found that the glass was fake._

_It was a screen._

_After the doors slammed and locked, Luke looks back, curiously testing the doors to see what had closed them. Finding them locked, Luke spun around to grab Cole, shaking him and demanding to know why he had done that._

_Jack had to pull Luke off of Cole, and threw him against the ground. Stating that if Luke ever did that again, there would be hell to pay._

_Luke stood and glared into Jack's face. Having to look up since Jack was 5 inches taller. But didn’t push it any further._

 

Jacks gaze flickered over to Luke who was currently curled up in the corner, knees pulled up to his chest, invested in the jacket Jack had gave him the first night.

 

_Jolie tried to do a trick she read about online. Kick the door next to the lock to kick it in. After she attempted the trick, they all heard a click and thought it worked._

_A sound emitted from above the door, within the second the sound began metal bars abruptly dropped into the ground. The laminated cement shattering as it ruptured through the ground. Altogether cutting them off from the door._

_They had just enough time to jump out of the way. Getting hit with the debris._

_Jack cussed under his breath, Jolie sat cradling her foot, Max groaned and Cole was silent. His excitement still brimming._

_Luke, who had been this watching from where he was thrown, had enough._

_“Great, look what you did. Now we DEFINITELY don't have a way out. Way to go.” He claps sarcastically “Just couldn’t stop yourselves could you?” He makes a face. “And what exactly were you hoping to get from this? Hm?” He only received silence. “That’s what I thought.”_

_Jack tsked “At least they helped, instead of standing at the sidelines.” He pointedly gestured at Luke “Being fucking useless.”_

_“Oh please, it was a useless attempt. Couldn’t bother myself.”_

_“It was a useless blah blah blah.” Jack mocked. “You’re just trying to excuse being a lazy piece of shit.”_

_Luke was taken aback. Was it not clear he was anything but?_

_He squint at Jack. “There’s no need for that kind of language. You’re perfectly capable of getting your point across without curs-” Jack interrupted._

_“Y’know I tried to listen to you. But all that came out was this,” Jack’s face scrunched exaggeratedly, as if he had heard a sound he didn’t like, “annoying sound.”_

_“-es” Luke finished with a twitch, taking a threatening step forward, his hands tightening into fists._

_At this action, Jolie; who had finally stood, afraid of a fight. She steps forward and puts a hand up between them, thoroughly stopping the fight._

_“Hey hey hey, it’s only the second flashback, no need for a fight so soon.”_

 

Jack remembers the sound the wall made as it moved, the sliding of a metal tray on the floor. The fact that there was no one there handing them the tray. He remembers the taste of the drink. 

Bitter. Old. Stale. 

 

There was a note, attached to each glass. “Drink up and we can begin the fun!”

 

He should have been more against it. 

 

_Cole was curling up in himself, resisting the taste of the drink. He looked at the note once again and stated something to the others. “It’s almost like a horror movie. Next thing you know there’ll be a scream and we’ll go running after it.”_

_As if on cue, a bloodcurdling scream pierced through the air. And everyone stilled. Slowly they all looked at Cole._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave a comment please, tell us if you'd like more


	2. Night one

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack Luke and Sarah get separated, they have to survive and find their friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unfinished chapter

_He looks back at their confused and stunned faces._

_“What? It’s not like we’ll find a dead body.” He chuckles softly “What is this, the beginning of Bones?”_

_There was an uneasy laugh from half the group and silence from the others._

_“Yeah.. We should check it out though.” Jolie states, Max nodding at her side. “Someone could use our help.”_

_Soon they were all running towards the direction of the scream._

_There was a door, wide open. A light shining out into the hall. It was obvious which room they were supposed to go in._

_There was a body._

_A woman’s body. Her eyes remained, but the rest of her face was replaced by an animatronic mask. Blond hair splayed out like a halo around her head, her sides looked as if they were split open then sew up again. Crudely._

_Her right arm hung off the table, still dripping blood, her forearm up to her hand, missing entirely._

_Her right leg had the combination of metal, flesh, metal, then attached was an exoskeleton for an animatronic foot._

_Her other leg a stump in a sling._

_Her other arm hidden from view._

_She was naked. One of her breasts was torn off._

_The floor was slick with her blood._

_There was a synchronized beeping._

_“Oh my god she’s still alive!” Luke stated._

_“BRITTNEY!!” Max and Jolie shouted._

_They ran into the room before anyone else could. Cole stood to the side. Horrified._

_Jack looks back at Cole who sat by his side._

_“H-” Jack cut himself off. He didn’t even know what he could say to the kid. So he didn’t say anything at all._

_“I-... Is this part of the competition?” Cole asks, his eyes widening in confusion. Jack slowly shrugged his shoulders._

_“I’m gonna go look around for clues inside. Maybe this is all a joke?”_

_Cole went to join Max who was beside Brittney’s mangled body._

_“It’s really her. Isn’t it?”_

_Max mutely nodded._

_“No… No it’s all just a joke or something. It’s just part of the games. We’ll finish the tests and find that this isn’t real and she’ll be waiting for us at the finish.”_

_“I hope so.”_

_There was silence, Cole was searching around the room, Max stood off to the side. Someone found a large tarp or blanket and draped it over Brittney._

_“Hey, there’s a vent over here!” Jolie grabs their attention. Sure enough on the far wall, not too much higher than eye level there was a large vent. “It could have something inside? To help..”_

_Max snaps out of her daze and nods. “We should find something to pry it off. A screwdriver or something.” Her voice fades out as she starts looking around, trying to avoid looking at the table. Keeping it within the corner of her eyes._

_Cole silently handed Jolie a sharp edged tool, no idea where he picked it up. But Jolie figured it would work. “There could be a clue.. As to.. Why, or where we go..?”_

_Sarah Luke and Jack all stood outside the room, unsure of what was going on._

_Jack clenches his teeth for the umpteenth time that day. He's such a fucking idiot, things could have been okay if he hadn't been such a hot headed fool._

_“You brought a freakin kid along!” Luke had harshly pushed jack shoulder at this. “Things like this will scar him for life! Don’t you ever think before you do things? Or are those chemicals,” Luke grabs hair pulling it around a if to emphasis, “seeping into your brain.”_

_Jack seizes Lukes wrist, Luke's eyes wide for a second, then aggressively yanks it away from his hair. “Fuck off twink.” He pushes Luke, who was too taken aback to respond, away from him. Jack turned to go help Cole back in the room. He took two steps before there was a sound above them._

_“Enjoy the games kiddos.”_

_The door slammed shut, practically melting into the wall, no visible way of entering from the outside. The sounds of the door disappearing caused a rush of panic through Jack. He took the last step towards where the door was, helplessly searching for a way back in, in a fit of terror he began ramming his shoulder into the wall where the door once was. He started screaming for Cole. It took both Sarah and Luke to stop Jack from breaking his shoulder on the hard metal wall._

_Jacks eyes searched for the slightest hint that he might have budged it while they pulled him back._

_When there weren’t any signs of anything, he sank to his knees. Unsure of what to do._

_Cole and the others were trapped in a room with an obvious dying body and no signs as to where the scream from earlier came from._

_Luke put a hand on Jacks shoulder, hesitant. “I’m sure everything’s going to be alright. They’ve got each other in there.”_

_Jack shrugged off Lukes hand. “Oh yeah, they’ll get real far.” He sarcastically remarked. Luke threw his hands exasperatedly. They fell and slapped his legs._

_“What is your problem?” Jack avoided eye contact, ignoring him. Luke shook his head annoyed. “Prick.”_

_“That’s rich coming from you.”_

_“Seriously, what is your problem?! Because if you’re going to be sitting here moping and groaning, we might as well just leave you here.” Jack finally rose to his feet._

_“... My problem.?” He stared at Luke who defiant-ly stayed in place._

_“Yes. Your problem. The trails started, it just means the teams were picked man. Your whole reason of being here was to play the game right? So stop whining just cus it’s not what you wanted.”_

_Jack stepped towards Luke, Luke stopped himself from taking a step back._

_“Fuckwad. It’s not a fucking game. Look around idiot. We couldn’t get out the front doors, there’s a dead body-”_

_“-dying.. body..” Luke interrupted. Jack continued without pause._

_“- an unknown voice, no host, no known prize, no rules, no one explained anything to us. Someone told us to drink a mysterious substance and we DID. This location didn’t EXIST besides a couple days ago. Why aren’t ANY of these ringing any alarms in that thick skull of yours.”_

_Luke’s mouth hung open, unsure of what to say to any of that. Legitimately surprised Jack could say those many words._

_Sarah’s been silent for a while. When Luke tried to look at his family friend for support he wasn’t expecting her to be halfway down the hall following something on her phone. When she got to a corner she turned at the two testosterone filled boys and called out to them._

_“Hey guys. I think we’re supposed to go this way.”_

_Jack looked back at the wall where he thought the door was last. Before shoving Luke's shoulder and following Sarah down the hall. Leaving a huffy Luke behind._


End file.
